Winner winner Chicken Dinner
by Yuma Tsukumo
Summary: YSA - Mizakai, rated for curses, Mizael thinks Kaito needs to love again, so they try something, but can it work out?


Kaito was fixing his tie, he groaned, as he did not like formal wear. "Why the tit fuck do I have to go on this date? I don't even like blondes." His little brother looked at him with a be speckled look rising on his face. "But…Kaito-san you're blonde."

"Don't you tell me what I am, I know who I am." Kaito snapped his fingers and walked outside, he had gotten over V-gina's or rather Chris' death. It pained him deeply but he would try and move on. He heard Mizael did like him, so he would try. He was glad Vector and Durbe were letting him out of their sights, they were such over protective fucks.

Kaito did not trust Vector; asshole unleashed the apocalypse, thank god for his quick thinking. He was able to save some of the people; he couldn't give a damn about his father, Dr. Faker. Actually a lot of the zombies had risen from the dead, he just made sure his father didn't, he made sure by holding a pillow to Dr. Faker's face.

Kaito decided to ditch the tie; it was being to floppy and annoying to work with. Haruto wished him luck, he wanted to flip him off, and he knew that wouldn't be ok. He realizes he could've saved V but the thing was, he didn't rise from the dead, his soul was probably so broken from thinking he loved Mizael and the thing was he did.

He actually did.

He got on his scooter and drove off to Mizael's house, he busted in through the wall, crumbling it to pieces.

"I'm here for my French asshole."

Mizael groaned "Je n'étais pas au courant de la langue de mon peuple ayant connards." Which the French roughly what Kaito understood meant, "I was not aware of the language of my people with assholes"

Kaito tilted his head "You French people do not have assholes? Then why am I here for my French asshole?" he chuckled, it was not as fun as making fun of V. "Whatever mon cheri, lets go." Kaito took Mizael's hand, it was warm not like V's or anything, no one was like V though.

"What do you like to eat?" Kaito found himself asking, Mizael jokingly replied, "Chicken, I do like a good stick of cock." Kaito coughed "What the fuck?!" they entered the KFC joint. They went up to the counter and ordered from KFC, Mizael had got a bucket in hand and smiled "How did you know I liked KFC?" Kaito knew from the time he overheard Durbe saying he liked chicken.

"I do like the other chicken though." Mizael said licking his lips "joue douce" Kaito found he embarrassed by the French blond. "I'm just going to get a diet pepsi…"

"Are you getting fat? Or are you really pregnant like V said?" Mizael laughed, Kaito spit "I'm a bad boy I don't get pregnant! Pregnant gets me!" he said picking up a chair and throwing it at Mizael as he fell to the floor along with the bucket of chicken legs. "I didn't know you liked to pound with chairs."

Kaito was honestly a little disturbed and slightly attracted. "I don't screw people with chairs! Who do you think I am? Do you want splinters in your ass?" "If they're from you audacieux[noun] sure." He walked up and punched Kaito in the mouth with his mouth. Kaito thought this was weird but exciting but it would never be what he wanted. "Why are you saying you want to be the one to make me pregnant?"

"I don't think that is possible and I will beat the baby in my stomach with a chair if I have too."

Mizael ignored him and kept kissing him, the KFC employees told them to leave. Kaito got angry and picked up a chair. "I'm bad boy Kaito! Fuck your authority!" He hurled the chair into the cooking room, jumped over the counter and poured out the fryer grease onto the floor and watched people slide down across it like a slip and slide.

"This was gay, you're gay." Kaito stated and walked out the door, Mizael chasing after him. "I really am trying mine best." Mizael said and Kaito did not believe him, maybe if he had silver hair… no oh my god he was still so attracted to V and it bothered him, he was attracted to a dead rotting corpse in the ground, here this was a French beautiful blond and he can't do it.

"I know.. I'm bad boy Kaito and I don't need anyone, I'm a bad boy and bad boys don't need lovers. I ride alone." He got on his scooter and took off into the road, he was a free man. He saw a bicycle coming and it smacked into him and he went flying, he was almost as glorious as Daisuke Katagiri as he flew, he swore he saw Daisuke's ghost flying in the sky, as high as a kite. He landed and crashed into the pavement, bleeding painfully, he yelled out "Finish the job!" he cursed at the top of his lungs as no cars came, he cried softly waiting for the impending death.

He saw the light of a car in the distance; a car came down smacking into him, the wheels going over his back as he yelled, "Finish the job!" The car stopped, he saw the light, he saw warm welcoming hands opening up to him, he held out his hand and whispered "V, V I'm here..! I still love you V-gina, you and your dumb suicide, I miss my hoe, where are you…" He feels someone hugging him, it turns out its Mizael, Kaito pretends its V, he whines, "V, I'm sorry, can you forgive me?" and Mizael whispers "Yes.." "I'm sorry V and I'm never sorry for anything because I'm a bad boy and bad boys are not sorry…" he coughed as he passed out, Mizael checked his pulse, his heart had stopped going.

What a date, what a date, his date died, what a date… "I'm finally with you V…" he felt to light hands covering him, and hugging him tightly, the silver hair, it was V, he finally had his V. "I forgive you Kaito…" Mizael sat on the sidewalk, very confused and eating his chicken legs, he smiled "J'aime le coq…" he said licking his lips and walking off. The only ones for him would always be Vector and Durbe, he could see that now.


End file.
